heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 74
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Midnight in the Wax Museum | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = An artist falls asleep in a wax museum and after midnight he is awoke by a sound. When he investigates, he finds that what appeared as wax figures are really aliens who are observing humans. He flees and summons the police, who attack the aliens with tear gas. The entire wax museum begins to shudder and the whole building lifts off into space. They leave behind a book which states that their intent was to pass along beneficial knowledge, but the humans are too dangerous and perhaps they will return in a thousand years. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Mechanical Men! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A peddler sets up on a street corner selling dolls that move under their own power for a dollar. This enchants the passerby, until a cop shows up demanding a license to peddle. The peddler says he hasn't got one and the cop says "I'm wise to you. Go back where you came from." The passerby are dismayed and give the cop attitude for doing his job, but for him, it's just another day on the force. The peddler ducks into a bush behind which his spaceship is parked. It turns out he is alien who was distributing the dolls as a surprise attack force. He tells his superior that before he could even sell one of the dolls, a law enforcement agent told him he knew of the plan and that the alien must return where he came from. Without the element of surprise, the alien ruler says we must depart and abandon our invasion plans for Earth. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Forever is a Long Long Time! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A ruthless businessman steals a scientist's newly developed machine from him at gunpoint, a ray which can give a man the thousand year lifespan of a giant Redwood. Locking himself in a sealed vault, he turns the ray on himself, only to find that his newly extended lifespan comes with a price: like the Redwoods, he is now totally immobile and unable to call for help... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Thing in the Black Box!" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #30 * "Forever is a Long Long Time!" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #18 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}